


Fade to Black

by occultalien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultalien/pseuds/occultalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra/Levi</p><p>Story about Levi dealing with Petra, and the rest of his squad's death. It's probably really sad.</p><p>Full of flashbacks. Sorry if it's confusing and short...</p><p>Oh, yeah, the title comes from a Metallica song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is the first time I've posted anything in a while, my first post on this site, and the first "straight" piece I've writen in a while. *Nervous, gay laughter*  
> So I just read the SNK manga No Regrets (it's super sad, but interesting, I won't spoil it)and then I had to rewatch the scene where Levi sees his squad's bodies and the feels *clutches chest and sobs* Poor, poor Levi. Oh, and then I began to ship him and Petra immensely. Stupid Petra's dad breaking my, and Levi's hearts.

Levi sighs as he watches Erwin disappear into the trees ahead of him, the light breeze picking up. Once the green cloak fades from his sight, the Corporal leaps gracefully off the large tree branch and lands on the forest floor with a soft thud. He begins to follow his commander's orders, quickly refilling the gas tanks in his gear. Levi didn't understand why he had to at first, his tanks were still half full, but he obeyed as quickly as possible. When they're filled completely, the soldier rises to a stand. Levi smoothly raises his arm and pulls the trigger, firing a sharp metal contraption up at a tree. The pointed tip enters the wood and release the barbs, securing the grappling in a matter of seconds.

Calmly, Captain Levi allows himself to be pulled and touches down elegantly on the limb. With a quick survey of the not-so-open sky, his sharp eyes zone in on a pillar of green smoke billowing in the light breeze. He starts to move towards the smoke, where his respected teammate await his arrival, but a second, slightly closer and a little to the right, bright green flare from the treeline causes his to pause. One of the flares had to belong to his squad, whilst the other... Levi frowns and directs his course between the two locations, hoping to meet his squad before they fall into this ambush.

 

* * *

_A scowl etches across the newly appointed Special Operations squad leader as Commander Erwin Smith describes some sad sap in great detail, bored within seconds. Now that Levi had been given this responsiblity, he had to pick which soldiers he will be working with. Not just anyone can be this elite group; Captain Levi himself gets to chose which of these fine Survey Corps service men and women will join his side. He had already narrowed down to five or so applicants based on their written profiles, but he wanted to see them in action before choosing anyone permanently._

_"Are you quite done now?" Levi asks impatiently, cutting off the blond before he could start rambling about another fighter. "I'd rather weigh their worth in person than from these documents." He glances at said papers, uncrossing his legs and placing both hands on the table._

_"Ah, yes. We'll have them run through a course a few times."_

 

_Once the contestants had been gathered, Erwin and Levi direct them to go through a basic training exercise. Unbeknownst to the complaining candidates, the commanders turned up the difficulty. The soldiers controlling the wooden titan silhouettes were orded to move quicker and purposely try to avoid the nominees. Both Levi and Erwin follow the race from the sidelines, keeping mental notes of each soldiers' behavior. At the end of the day, the winners were announced by Levi himself. He welcomed Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz,  and Olou Bozado to his Spec. Ops. squad._

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% flashback because I'm lazy.

_With a sullen expression, Captain Levi shifted slightly in the saddle and frowns. The entirety of the Recon Corps awaited the signal to go, every one anxious to go, but scared to leave the security of the walls. Behind him, Levi heard Oluo whispering rather loudly to the other members of their squad. He rolled his eyes over to his right and eyed Hange Zoë, the squad leader beside him. Hange was bouncing excitedly and babbling, face flushed and eyes bright. Ahead of them, the gate had been opened. The chatter amongst the soldiers died down quickly and everyone's attention was drawn to the front. The signal went off, declaring the beginning of the expedition. Levi kicked his horse into galloping, keeping his eyes straight ahead as the group exited the walls. Hange let out an exhilarated whoop once they were outside, flicking their wrist in a goodbye wave as the Legion fell into formation._

_Once in their designated spot behind and a little to the right of Commander Erwin, Levi glances back at his team and nods a single time. Only forty-five minutes in, disaster struck. A large number of titans, specifically deviants, broke through south of the center. The titans rush through the formation, their target unknown, but the route was right through middle. The abnormals neared the Levi squad, sprinting in their obnoxious styles. Eld, Oluo, and Gunther waited nervously for their leader's order as the beasts grew closer. Finally, Levi shouted and all four men jumped off their respective horses in unison._

_There was about about eight deviants in all, two of which were of the ten metre class, but several normal titans were gaining on them. The first few went down easily, with the help of another small team, but the soldiers were on the losing end of the battle and were quickly being overwhelmed. Most of the other squad fell, leaving Corporal Levi and his gang alone. The air was thick with the steam billowing from the decomposing titans' bodies and blood stained everything in sight. Gunther's hand brushed the gun in his belt as he considered firing the emergency flare, but he decided against it. There was no point, the haze would block it out. And, besides, if no one had seen such a large amount of steam, a flare wouldn't be anymore effective._

_"What do we do? We can't win." Gunther shouted to his team, firing the maneuver gear at a titan's shoulder to gain access to its neck._

_"Captain Levi?" Oluo called to the determined dark-haired man._

_Behind them three more beasts appear through the steam, their footfalls thundering through the air. Suddenly, as if on cue, six cloaked figures on horses with a shout. Eld called back gratefully as the soldiers swung into action to help the Levi squad to defeat the remaining titans. Levi grunted as he sunk his blades into the nape of a 6 metre class titan's neck, then leaped off the now deceased's shoulders to gain enough air to reach a nearby deviant in one shot. As he jumped, a small silhouette caught his eye as they flew between distracted titans, slashing both the weak points in a single fluid movement. Levi nodded slightly to himself, impressed, before moving on to another target._

_After the last titan crashed to the ground, the soldiers gathered at the remaining horses and wiped the blood from their faces. Oluo and Eld began laughing, relieved, and began thanking the other squadron profusely. Levi searched for the skilled figure he saw minutes before, pinpointing it on the short, still hooded person. A few feet away, Gunther whistled, calling any near by horses to them. Levi's own horse had stayed within visual of him and Levi quickly checked it for injuries._

_"You're Levi, right?" A light voice behind him asked, causing him to turn around. "I'm Petra." The figure laughed sweetly as she pushed off her hood before sticking out her hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it's embarrassing how long it took me to write this little bitty chapter. It's not even that good. I suck ass at writing dialogue.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm so ashamed. It's awful. I know it is. I don't know if I should continue. Please let me know. I know it's short, I'm just so unsure of this. I haven't wrote in a while.


End file.
